


Willy & Linda Fanfic

by Denise_F



Category: Death of a Salesman - Miller
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: This is a fanfic I had to write when I was in high school, junior year for my English Honors class. I was assigned the play Death of a Salesman by Arthur Miller and I decided to write about Willy and Linda’s past and how they first met.





	Willy & Linda Fanfic

There were sun rays that came through the bedroom window. It was quite a warm spring morning in May and you could hear birds chirping and the ruffle of leaves in the wind. William and Ben Loman lay in their beds still asleep on a Sunday. 

Willy was the first one to come to consciousness and turn to his brother across from his own bed. “Ben wake up,” said Willy. 

Ben stirred in his bed for a moment and then Willy heard him snore really loud. Willy got irritated and threw one of his pillows at him to try to get him to wake up. 

Fortunately, Ben began to pull the cover from his face and look at Willy rather angrily. “What is it, Willy,” Ben said. 

“I feel we should go somewhere.”

“Where could we possibly go,” Ben said. 

“Well I was thinking about that baseball game I heard about from Robert.”

Ben started to turn his back to Willy. Willy decided to get up and go to the washroom. After he was decent he went downstairs to fix himself some breakfast. 

When he was done he called up his friend Robert Herondale. He was his best friend from childhood. He was always there when he needed him and that’s what Willy liked about him the most. 

“Hey Rob how you doin’?”

“Oh I’m alright.”

“Hey, so listen. Remember that baseball game you told me about?”

“Oh sure.”

“I was hoping we could go today. I asked you first because Ben isn’t really up today and I can always count on you.”

“Of course Willy. Anything for my main man.”

“Great. I’m already ready so I’ll wait for you.”

“Yeah. I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.”

Once they arrived at the baseball stadium they found their seats. Willy’s seat was next to this rather beautiful young lady and her friend. 

“Hello,” Willy said to be polite.

The young girl turned her head to face him.

“Oh, why hello there,” the girl smiled at him. “What’s your name?”

“Willy. Yours?”

“Linda”

_ Linda _ .

It was such a wonderful name. It reminded Willy of his beloved grandmother who was so sweet and kind. Much like how Linda was now.

“Linda, that was my grandmother’s name you know.” That's a smart move, Willy thought, so embarrassing.

“Really? Well I bet she was such a great woman.”

“Yeah, she was. Well, enjoy the game.”

“Thanks, you too.”

She touched his arm briefly then, but Willy was too nervous to move after she laid her eyes back on her friend.

Willy went back to the game. Robert told him about this pitcher, Cy Young, who had a good record. His last no-hit game in the National League was in 1897. “This Cy Young fella really knows his stuff, eh?” Willy said. “Oh yeah he sure does! He’s the best in the league,” said Robert. Willy’s friend continued explaining all about this player, but Willy couldn't quite keep his mind on the matter. He was too focused with his little encounter with Linda. He kept seeing the way she smiled at him earlier just like how an angel would. It was still unnerving for him because she was an arm stretch away from him. 

Willy came back from his reservoir when he saw Robert with an expectant expression on his face. “Well? What d’ya bet?” Robert said. “Oh, well, I bet that I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Willy said. “I was saying that I bet Young is gonna score another no-hit game,” Rob said. “I think that could be possible. I bet he will,” said Willy.

Willy put his arm on the arm rest and suddenly felt another arm pass his. It was Lindas. She turned her face to his. She flashed that angelic smile again and Willy went weak for a long moment. “How are you liking the game?” Linda said. “It’s going great. Just finished making a bet with my friend here,” said Willy indicating Robert. At that moment Linda looked over Willy’s shoulder to see Robert behind him. She smiled at him, but not with that specific smile she used on him. 

She reached over Willy and shook hands with Robert. Willy was caught in the middle of the gesture and felt small pressure from Linda’s arm on his chest. After she took her hand back she introduced her friend whose name was Sandra Gray. She seemed like a sweet enough girl, but she couldn't compare to Linda. When Willy turned to Robert he saw that his friend had hearts in his eyes, which meant he had fallen for Linda’s friend and Willy for Linda. Willy thought suddenly of a silly idea of going on a double date, but that would be absurd since they all had just met. 


End file.
